gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
14: EPIC SIDE QUEST
Random side-quest! Words to be incorporated: Hopscotch, Arachnophobia, Magic pistol, Train * Oris and Tarlenheim are resting at 3 roses, sharing an afternoon wine, when a small girl 13 years old runs in with a bloody dress, screaming about a dead pet curly-whurly, and Thomas (a boy armed with a mere handaxe) who ran after a big hairy monster. ''' * '''Praxis the wood elf, (played by Chris), introduces himself “I have a map tattooed on my body! You may not know where it is!” * Oris presditigitates the girls dress to be clean! * We gather our equipment, and head out. The elf picks up the trail! * We find the clearing with the blood, and Oris and Tarlenheim root around spoiling the evidence, however the elf was still able to find the SPIDER trail! * As we are walking we are blissfully unaware of multiple clues (of course we all failed our perception checks). ''' * '''We come to a grove/pasture, and can hear livestock, so we know we’re close to the town again. We see a flat stone with a yellow basket on it about 60? feet away. As I get closer, I notice squares with numbers in them. In the basket, there is a half-eaten cake bit, along with sorghum, and a whirlygig of a thing, and another small toy. We search, and find a trail leading away from town, into the woods, and we see the boot prints are a little heavier (maybe thomas’?) And we head off into the woods to follow the trail. We all fail a wisdom check! Some shadows work some weird movements, and we all get a little dizzy. We find the trail again, and boldly continue. * We start to feel spider webs breaking on us, not a crazy amount just yet, and still the webs are of normal size. We notice some hatchet marks, and fail yet more perception checks as we sure-headedly move forward. * We come to a bowl shaped clearing, and the boy’s trail slides down the slope, and then there is a gap of about 5 feet where it looks like Thomas jumped. * Oris pokes the blank ground with zombie stick, and a giant spider immediately grabs oris * The mighty Elf pulls back his bow string, strikes a mighty pose, and critically fails! His arrow flies out aimlessly into the forest. * Andrich Sneak attacks a heavy blow to the spider attacking him, then turns in a mad thwirl and stabs Oris for 7 damage (another critical failure) * Oris lv2 magic missiles the shit out of the spider behind him, and casts spiritual hammer, and a glowing carpenter’s hammer smacks the spider. ' * '''The spiders hit all of their attacks, knocking Oris unconscious. ' * '''Praxis shoots the spider attacking Tarlenheim, killing it, then runs back to back to back with Tarlenheim. * Tarlenheim Thrusts with his off hand, and stabs Oris yet again! (only 1 pt of damage). Oris makes his saving throw. His second attack finishes the giant spider. * 45 spiders of various size swarm Tarlenheim and 27 swarm Praxis, and we both develop maddening arachnophobia. ** Tarlenheim gets the urge to eat something! He starts to bite the spiders back! Several spiders are eaten in this way ** Praxis loses speech and starts babbling ** This lasts for 20 turns. * Praxis hits the remaining spider with an arrow. While crazily babbled elvish. * Short rest, makes a fire. Everyone heals while resting. ''' * '''Searching starts ** There is a lamb and child shaped cocoon above us in the tree. ** Praxis climbs up the tree, and more spiders start creeping towards him. ** Oris starts sacred flaming all those tiny little spiders, essentially turning into jubilee making spiders go up in a giant fireworks display. ** Praxis lowers down the cocoon, and see 3 others that are man sized. ** We undo the cocoon, and it is thomas! He cries blubbering as he recounts his story. I give the boy some rations, ''' * '''We take some time and unwind the silk * LOOT ** 50 feet spider web rope (3, one for each) ** Corpse1: wood elf *** Cloak of elvenkind (1, Praxis) *** Boots of elvenkind (1, Tarlenheim) *** +1 Elven longsword (1, Praxis) [in D&D beyond ''' *** '''20 Crowns (to Praxis) ** Corpse 2: Druid *** Ring of Animal Influence (Oris) *** Bag of Tricks, Rust colored (Oris) *** Druid’s Robe (Tarlenheim) ** Corpse 3: Time has worn it down to a skeleton. Once a woman *** Necklace of Adaptation (Tarlenheim) *** Robe of useful items (Oris) **** Covered in patches, and you yank them off, toss them, and you get something. It gets all of the normal things. **** A window 2x4, up to 2 feet deep. ''' **** '''Iron Door 10x10, barred on the side of your choice, it confirms to the open space **** Iron Door #2 **** Iron door #3 **** 10 Gems, worth 100 GP each **** Silver coffer, worth 500 GP **** Silver coffer, worth 500 GP **** Silver coffer, worth 500 GP **** Bag of 100 GP **** Wooden ladder 24’ long **** Wooden ladder #2 **** Wooden ladder #3 *** Magic pistol!!! Found it in the amongst the bones of the dead (Tarlenheim) **** Firedrake +1 Pistol (pathfinder edition) Does 1d6 extra flame damage. **** Martial Ranged Weapon proficiency You must train to use the weapon. Category:Game notes Category:Life in Westfell campaigns